Hardware descriptions have traditionally proven useful in the creation of circuits and other electronic hardware. For example, files created utilizing hardware description languages have oftentimes been used for designing and testing electronic hardware. However, traditional techniques for altering hardware descriptions have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, traditional hardware alteration techniques result in extensively transformed hardware descriptions and supporting files, in which original hardware description logic is difficult, if not impossible, to decipher. Additionally, traditional hardware alteration techniques simultaneously analyze and modify hardware descriptions, making reuse of the modifications difficult. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.